Empire State Of Zomboss
Game Description The Evil Zomboss' lair has been built and dicovered in 2455 at Cactus canyon. Would you enter his lair? Created by HomingThistle545 Appearance Just like Zomboss moutain from Garden warfare from Day 1 to Day 12. You will entered Zomboss lair at Day 13 to day 24. And finnaly, you can enter his hall at Day 25. Info This Levels would be difficult, because grave would act like Infi-nut. Zombies missile would spawn any zombies on any tile. Sun: Like ussualy, sun from sky was 50 sun. But at Zomboss' lair sun from sky was 25 sun. So it recommended to use Sun-shroom Brain buster: *Last stand. *Special delevery *Tackle the Zombies **Tackle the Zombie is brain buster that use Dash-Guacodile. New Plants: *JesTerracotta (Premium) *Dash-Guacodile *Pistachio Artillery (Lower health and damage.) *Pistachio Cannon *Saturn-shroom (Premium. But sun cost is 150 and higher damage.) *Shellshock-shroom (Part 2) *Power Citrus (Part 2) *Homing Blaster (Part 2) *Copy Plant (Part 2) *Bamboomerang (Unobtainable, only appeared in Piñata Party, Day 25, and Day 50.) * Mag-Pea (Gems Premium plant, cost 107 gems) *Zapling (Part 3) *Snowdrop (Part 3) *Mustard Seed (Gems Premium plant, cost 102 gems) *Butternut (Part 4) *Nekrostake-shroom (Part 4) *Sonic Raindoom (Gems Premium plant, cost 160 gems) *Bomb Shroom (Part 5) *Bean Bang (Part 5) New Zombies: *Guardian Zombie *Conehead Guardian *Buckethead Guardian *Centurion Guardian *Dash Football Zombie (only at Tackle the Zombies) *Zom-tron 1000 *Iron-Gargantuar's Minion *Zom-punt (Part 2) *Grave Placing Zombie (Part 2) *Water Cannon Zombie (Only at Day 25, Day 50, and Piñata Party) *Holo-Zomboss (Appeared at Final Wave from Day 26-50, it always appeared in Boss Battle) *Centurion Flag Zombie (Part 3) *Giga-Dash Football Zombie (Act like original version, but has Shield Decoy From Garden warfare and appeared in normal levels. At Part 4) *Water Mortar Zombie (Only at Day 38-50, and appeared in part 5 *Iron-Gargantuar (Prototype in Day 25. Real in Day 50) Levels and Prizes Part 1-2 *Day 1: Money bag. *Day 2: Pistachio Cannon *Day 3: Mystery box *Day 4: Money bag *Day 5: Money bag *Day 6: Dash-Guacodile *Day 7: Money bag *Day 8: Mystery box *Day 9: Pistachio Artillery *Day 10: 3 gems *Day 11: Blue print *Day 12: World key *Day 13: Money bag *Day 14: Mystery box *Day 15: "Zomboss' Guardian Army" Remote *Day 16: Shellshock-shroom *Day 17: Mystery box *Day 18: Money bag *Day 19: Money bag *Day 20: Power Citrus *Day 21: Money bag *Day 22: Money bag *Day 23: Mystery box *Day 24: 1 by 3 powerups and 1,500 coins *Day 25: Copy Plant Crazy Dave's Speech: *Day 6 Speeches: **Crazy Dave: "What is this?" **Penny: "thats the Dash-Guacodile!" **Crazy Dave: "Is this powerful?" **Penny: "Not so powerful. But giga version and energized version are powerful." **Crazy Dave:"Wow, let's try this croc!" Note *Day 12 note speeches: **Zomboss: "How did you find my lair? This lair has high tech of zombies. I guessing you can't defeat thoose Gargantuar! HA HA HA!!!" *Day 25 note speeches: **(Intro) Zomboss: "Well, well, well. You have entered my empire. But, you cannot destroy this one. As the Instant kills has exploding their seed. You have a great danger. So long, Weaker!" **(Outro)Zomboss: "You destroy my precious creation. But, you no longer powerful in here. As me was the Powerful. Ha HA Ha Ha!" Trivia *At Day 25, Zomboss says instant kills are exploded their seed. But the Bamboomerang does exist in this day, Even thought it was instant kill. **Maybe Bamboomerang survive from explosion and does not obtainable. * Pistachio Cannon actualy planned to be A premium plant. Until JesTerracotta was a premium plant. Category:Areas Category:Plants vs Zombies 2 Areas Category:Plants vs Zombies 2: It's About Time